One Night
by KuroSenji
Summary: Fenris and Anders have always been at each other's throats. What happens when Fenris starts acting strangely? Read to find out. Fail summary is fail. FenrisxAnders
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

**By: Me, obviously**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2, but if I did, trust and believe that this pairing would exist.**

**Warnings: Blahblahblah, Slash, MalexMale (not this chapter, but later), Yaoi, yadayadayada...**

**So, I have a story of the same name and content on Deviantart. If you would like to see some of my art (however crappy it is) then come see me. My username's KuroHikariUchiha.**

Alim Hawke was famous for many things. One of which - at least to Anders - was annoying the living hell out of people.

He had been bugging the mage for a few weeks about the clinic, trying to make him see the filth around him, but Anders had brushed him off every time.

Hawke pouted in a very unmanly way, and said, "Well, fine then. If you don't want to stay in a clean place, then just keep ignoring me!"

Anders did. He tended to his patients, which were actually getting less numerous as the day went on.

Eventually, Hawke got bored enough to leave, and this made the mage sigh in relief. He smiled a bit to himself as he worked on the last patient of the day, who was a young boy with an injured leg.

Only a couple hours later, he was alone in the clinic. It was getting late, and he magically lit a few candles in the room so it wouldn't be completely dark when night finally fell.

He sat at the makeshift desk towards the back of the clinic and pulled a sheaf of parchment toward him, along with a quill and inkwell.

A soft knock interrupted him before he actually started writing.

Curious as to who would be calling at this hour, he stood and walked to the door. He said, as he opened the door, "If you're looking for treatment, it had better be an emerg-oh. It's you."

The person at the door had to be none other than Fenris. The elf had foregone his usual armor in favor of a simple black tunic and dark breeches.

With not a little bit of suspicion, Anders said, "And what are you doing here?"

The elf hesitated before responding. "I...Hawke sent me here." He flushed a bit, and lowered his eyes.

Anders followed the elf's gaze and took note that he wasn't wearing shoes. His brow furrowed slightly and he said, "Well...come on in." He moved out of the way, and after the elf stepped through, closed the door.

"What in Andraste's name did Hawke send you here for?" Anders asked dryly, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest.

"I...have been in considerable pain since...the last fight." Fenris didn't meet his eyes.

Anders raised an eyebrow at this. He remembered the fight well. It had been when they had gone to meet Varania, Fenris' sister, and they had been ambushed by Danarius.

He winced at the recollection, knowing that Fenris had taken a nasty blow from his former master. He said, "That was a week ago. You didn't let me heal it then."

"Yes...Hawke said that if I didn't, he would drag me here by force. I thought it better to come on my own than to be forced by an idiot," Fenris said, scowling. He winced when he took a step and sat on one of the cots, hissing in pain as he moved.

Anders sighed and approached the elf, pinching the bridge of his nose and knowing a headache was coming on.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night**

**By: Me, obviously**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2, but if I did, trust and believe that this pairing would exist.**

**Warnings: Blahblahblah, Slash, MalexMale (not this chapter, but later), Yaoi, yadayadayada...**

**Second part of One Night...wow, this chapter is amazingly short. I think I may combine the third and fourth parts...**

Fenris still hadn't met his eyes, and Anders was beginning to wonder why the elf hadn't already been spouting insults and wasn't nearly foaming at the mouth like he usually was.

He awkwardly stood in front of him, wondering how in hell he always managed to get himself into awkward situations like these.

After a few tense moments, Fenris finally said, an irritated tone to his voice, "Are you going to heal me or not?"

Anders blinked in surprise at the less-than-hostile tone, and said, in an amused voice, "Well...I would if you would kindly show me where in Andraste's name this wound is."

Fenris' cheeks turned a light pink - as far as Anders could tell, anyway; the elf's cheeks were tan and it was difficult to tell - and he gingerly lifted the tunic.

A blood-stained bandage was wrapped around his waist and stomach, and Anders could only imagine how much pain Fenris must have been in.

He knelt in front of the elf, entirely focused on the wound, and gently removed the bandage. A large gash, only partly healed wrapped from his navel to his side, and Anders felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Maker, Fenris...how did you manage to not just pass out from blood loss this week?"

"I...am used to intense pain," Fenris answered, his voice softer than before. He still had not looked him straight in the eye, and kept his attention focused on the wall.

Anders sighed and put his fingers to the wound, not minding Fenris' sharp intake of breath or the fact that his fingers were now blood-stained, and let his magic flow into the wound.

Before his eyes, Fenris saw the wound - one that would probably kill a normal person - stitch itself shut.

After a few moments, Anders finished and pulled his fingers away. Fenris touched the spot where the wound had been and felt only dried blood. There was no scar or any sort of indication that there had been a wound there.

He stood and stretched cautiously, marveling at how the pain had simply disappeared.

Anders, however, was another matter. He had exhausted much of his mana that day, and was now leaning against the edge of the cot, panting heavily. He eventually got up the strength to stand, and said, "If that's...all you wanted...then you've gotten it."

"Anders...I...thank you," Fenris said, meeting the mage's eyes for the first time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night**

**By: Me, obviously**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2, but if I did, trust and believe that this pairing would exist.**

**Warnings: Blahblahblah, Slash, MalexMale (not this chapter, but later), Yaoi, yadayadayada...**

**Hahaha, so, combined the third and fourth parts of my story into one chapter since Part 3 didn't have but 300 words...Alrighty, enjoy!**

Anders felt his cheeks warm when Fenris met his eyes. He coughed a little, nervously, and said, "Uh...it's not a problem."

There was something in those eyes that he was terrified of, but at the same time, intrigued by. He turned away from the elf, and could feel his gaze on his back.

Fenris certainly had a way of making things hard for Anders. He remembered how, at the Hanged Man, right after Danarius had been killed, he had tried to heal the elf. He had raged at the mage, calling him 'worthless' and told him that he was just like Danarius.

Anders had genuinely been hurt by that comment. He had also wondered why the elf hadn't just decided to kill him already.

It seemed that Fenris was thinking the same thing, because he said, "I...apologize for my behavior last week. I should have...thanked you for your help."

Anders glanced back at the elf, noting that he was still standing in the same spot, but was fidgeting nervously.

The mage returned to his makeshift desk and said, after a while, "It's fine, Fenris. I didn't take it personally." He winced as he lied.

Fenris had probably noticed. He sighed and said, "If you have nothing else to sa-"

"There is one other thing," Fenris interrupted.

This time, Anders turned fully in his chair to look at the elf. "Oh? What is it?"

"It is a question. Feel free to ignore it if you wish."

Anders watched the elf curiously as he began to pace. He seemed to be arguing with himself over whether or not he should ask this question. Now, the mage was damned curious. He waited, though.

"I...do you...hate me?"

Anders blinked stupidly for a moment. He said slowly, trying to figure why the elf had asked him such a thing, "Do I...hate you?"

Fenris, with some annoyance, said, "That is what I asked." The former slave couldn't seem to meet his eyes anymore. He looked at the ground, finding that a pebble near his foot looked surprisingly interesting.

Anders thought for a moment, and said, slowly and deliberately, "I...do not hate you. I just...wish you would be more understanding."

Fenris relaxed visibly and said, "I...have been trying. Believe me..."

The conversation was becoming more and more awkward, and Anders couldn't stop himself from standing and running a hand agitatedly through his hair. He said, "You certainly are acting strange, Fenris."

"Is it strange to speak to one's comrades in a civil manner?" Fenris asked, with dry sarcasm.

Anders blushed and said, "N-no. What's strange is that you let me, a mage, heal you, and then thanked me for it."

"Is that not what one does when he receives treatment?"

"Yes...but...it's strange coming from you." Anders sighed and began pacing.

Fenris remained silent, knowing he could not refute the mage's words. He watched as Anders paced, taking a seat on one of the cots and leaning his forearms on his knees.

How was it that Fenris was the only person capable of making Anders so frustrated? He was the only one who could make the mage act like this. And why was he sitting so quietly and watching him? That only irritated Anders more.

The mage finally stopped and faced Fenris. He said, "Why are you still here?"

Fenris stood and walked up to the mage. He said quietly, "Have you been sleeping at all?"

Completely taken aback by the sudden and unrelated question, Anders stammered, "Wh-what?"

"You're overworking yourself," Fenris stated coolly. He was standing a couple feet away, but that distance was too close for the mage to handle. He stepped back, and was surprised (again) when the elf took a step towards him.

"Fenris..." Anders warned.

The elf ignored him and took another step. Now they were practically chest-to-chest. Anders found that he couldn't look away from Fenris's emerald eyes -had they always been that radiant?- and he blushed heavily at the closeness.

Fenris raised a hand, and Anders instinctively flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. When the expected blow didn't follow, he cracked open one eye. Fenris was staring at him curiously.

The elf put his hand on Anders's forehead, and the mage almost flinched again before realizing that Fenris wasn't going to hurt him. He gaped at the elf, who raised an eyebrow in return, and they both stared at the other in awkward silence.

Fenris was the first to move. He slid the hand that was on Anders's forehead down to his cheek and the mage blinked in surprise.

The elf brought his other hand to cup Anders's other cheek and leaned up, closing the two-inch height difference between them. He pressed his lips to the mage's and his eyes slid shut.

Anders, on the other hand, was mentally freaking out. He was frozen in place by the fact that Fenris was kissing him!

Fenris didn't expect much from the mage, but was pleasantly surprised when Anders started to reciprocate the kiss. He felt tentative hands wrap around his waist and pressed against the mage. He moved his own hands so he could wrap his arms around Anders's neck.

Anders was not sure why he was kissing the elf, and at this point, didn't particularly care anymore. He just knew what Fenris wanted, and that he was the one to give it to him.


End file.
